


Uriel

by Colamiilk



Series: Biblical [3]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Abandonment, Bit of Fluff, Drugs, Giriko is an accidental jerk, M/M, Sickness, Violence, attempted date rape, behind the scenes string pulling by mystery guest, drug overdose, they married 0v0
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: Giriko wanted to see Justin’s blue eyes, even if they were swimming in that pain. He wanted Justin awake to kiss him goodbye, to promise to wait for him and not die before he got back.---Goretober 2020: Poisoned/Drugged
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Series: Biblical [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438369
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Uriel

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it's been no time since I last posted and then I look at the time and its been 3 days,,, idk how im so bad at goretober but man I try 😂 also idk if I'll finish this fic /in/ goretober but like i will finish it the timing is just difficult for me to figure out rn

There was something wrong with Justin… he had come home swaying, a hand pressed firmly over his mouth and his face knotted up in pain. Giriko wasn’t really one to take care of people but as he watched Justin trip over himself trying to get up their tiny two steps into the house he found himself darting over to catch the scythe. He missed. Justin slammed into the hardwood with an awful noise and curled up there, not even trying to get back up now that he was technically in their apartment… 

“What the fuck happened to you? Justin get up, you're on the goddamn floor.” Justin moaned and curled up further, clearly hearing Giriko through his blaring headphones that had gotten knocked loose but refusing to listen like the goddamn brat he was. Poking the kid with his foot Justin completely ignored it, even letting himself get poked again and again with nothing more than a long whine in complaint. Giriko couldn’t even start to guess what had gone wrong here, Justin had been off at some meeting, trying to… do something. Swearing under his breath Giriko found himself pissed off that he hadn’t bothered to listen. He remembered it not feeling important, it sounded routine. A pained voice finally came up from the blonde.

“Is this what being drunk feels like? Giri I can’t see right, it hurts so bad… I feel like I’m dying…” That didn’t sound like being drunk at all… but that meant someone had forced Justin into drinking, something Giriko knew the kid wouldn’t do without a fair amount of pushing. He had tried to convince the scythe of it himself before and was met with the silent treatment for longer than he’d ever admit. So if Justin was sick like this… a bad feeling came over the enchanter as he moved to pick up the scythe. This seemed far more nefarious than anything Giriko was expecting when he had originally seen Justin stumble in sick.

“Justin what happened at that meeting? Tell me exactly how it went.” Lifting Justin up he grimaced at how hot and sweaty the scythe was, practically melting in his arms all limp and wobbly… Sick didn’t even begin to cover how bad Justin looked right now. There was a minute Justin just weakly grasped onto him, tripping over his own legs just trying to stand up right, but then with a thick swallow he began to answer the question.

“It… It was going as normal and then she asked to toast…? She insisted, saying it was no different than the communion wine to show union I think…?” Justin sounded confused by every word he said, probably still not completely sure what BS that woman was spouting. Giriko didn’t blame him, that sounded like some lame attempt at peer pressure that unfortunately Justin had clearly fallen for.

“It tasted so bad… she laughed and said- she said that was what alcohol tasted like and it had to be a shock for me since it was my first time trying something as strong as this…” Under normal circumstances Giriko would be inclined to believe Justin would make a big deal out of the taste of alcohol. As mature as the kid acted, he was still a little brat and couldn’t  _ stand _ adult flavors that were bitter or deep, and any type of drink had to be disgustingly sweet or flavorless as water. However right now… he was probably right about that tasting wrong. 

“It only tasted worse the more I had and I started sweating and feeling dizzy… I told her I had to go home and she said I didn’t look well and that I should go back with her…” The scythe was holding onto him so desperately, slouching down Giriko’s stomach despite trying so hard to keep himself upright. Giriko was holding him up as well, but not tightly enough to stop him from slipping. Each word Justin said was hammering deep into his mind, pissing him off, but he also couldn’t really react much while trying to make sure he didn’t drop the brat. 

“She kept pulling at me, trying to get me to go with her but I told her my husband was waiting for me and I wanted to be with him… that he’d take care of me and I’d be fine.” This story truly was driving him insane but at the same time he felt a brush of pleasure hearing Justin was so insistent on being with him and trusted he would take care of him. 

“I almost passed out on the street and she told me I wasn’t in any condition to get home but I refused to go with her… I didn’t want to go to someone else’s house… I went… I went towards the academy and eventually she left when I got closer to the school.” If Giriko wasn’t so busy trying to make sure Justin didn’t go crashing to the floor and die there, he’d be thundering down to wherever the fuck this person was to shred them into a bloody pulp. Justin made a weird gurgling noise for a second, leaning so heavily over Giriko’s arm as if he was going to pass out dead… and then just sighed.

“And… and now I’m here.” Giriko’s blood was on fire, hearing the story it was fucking obvious that bitch had drugged Justin, trying to do something with the poor scythe who didn’t know enough to know when something tasted wrong. Readjusting his grip so Justin was entirely in his arms and no longer having to support himself at all he grunted at how fast Justin fell limp, presumably unable to hold himself up any longer. 

The action was meant to help, but when Giriko felt one of his hands slip the slightest bit on the kid’s skin he almost had a heart attack thinking he was going to drop Justin on the floor and make it all worse. Justin was really sweating like a pig, his breaths coming out in hot little gasps as his heart pounded like a jackhammer, strong enough Giriko could feel it through his skin. He was limp and heavy, clearly nauseous and trying not to break out crying with how much it hurt.

“Am I dying? Giri it feels like my brain is going to explode.” Biting through his lip Giriko moved to bring Justin to their bedroom and set the kid down on their bed. The way Justin immediately turned to grasp onto their blankets with a sob fucking killed him, who the fuck did this? It was a meeting within the fucking academy, what the hell were they doing to their scythes? Justin was so hurt, someone had hurt Justin like this behind Giriko’s back and tried to take the brat away from him to do god knows what… Moving Justin onto his back the kid moved without any sort of resistance, he seemed to be getting more limp and weak by the second, like this was still going to get much worse before it got better. 

“You aren’t dying Justin, it’s going to be fine, just hang in there.” The scythe whined horribly, trying to cry but too hurt to even do that. Giriko could feel cogs scrape against each other in his chest. His heart felt like it was dying… but louder than that was an unbelievable fury. Justin would undoubtedly scream and cry if Giriko tried to leave him alone right now, the kid seemed to be having a panic attack on top of everything with how scared of all these new painful sensations he was… but once he was asleep Giriko was  _ going  _ to find this piece of shit.

Moving to unwrap the kid from his giant coat he felt a shiver go up his spine as he felt how burning hot Justin was, his body desperately trying to fight back the effects of the drug pulsing through his system. Giriko had seen this a couple times before, sometimes loud screeching bars stopping a man from dragging out some woman that was sweaty and dizzy with a pounding headache, sometimes no one bothering to bat an eye.

Justin wasn’t dying, but if he had more of that drink he could’ve. He was just going to pass out heavy with nothing to wake him up until ‘fun’ could be had. Fun Giriko wouldn’t let happen anywhere near the kid while he was this fucked up. As if to mock him though Justin let out a heavy puff of air and started to take off his clothes. He was trying to cool down from his rapidly developing fever, Giriko could fucking tell thats what the kid was doing but  _ still _ . The brat’s skin was flushed and eyelashes were sparkling with wet tears as he tried to pull off his pants without getting up. The strain on his face was far too reminiscent of what he looked like in a very different scenario.  _ Fuck _ .

“Justin, Justin cut it out. Just lie there, stop fucking moving.” Giriko wanted to rip his hair out, Justin was way too fucking wiggly for someone who was rapidly deteorating into a sick pile of goo. The scythe whined as he ripped off the brat’s shoes and wrapped him up in their blanket tight enough that he couldn’t move or do anything fucking stupid until this all wore off. Like this Justin looked like a fucking slug, he was sweating even more then before and let out a pained ‘guh’ noise that made Giriko extremely worried he was about to deal with vomit… but then he seemed to finally settle down and sink into the covers. 

“There, just fucking go to bed you’ll feel… you’ll wake up soon.” The reassurance that had almost passed through Giriko’s lips died with a vengeance as he realized it was going to hurt 8 times worse when Justin finally woke up from this. The aftershocks were going to leave the kid incapcitated… or worse make it so Giriko had to fucking bring him into the academy to have them make sure he didn’t die. Giriko had only been in close contact with this kinda shit once, someone who started to sniff out Mosquito and went to ‘Saw’ for help.

It had been the easiest thing at the time, just a small pill and a warm smile. Giriko wasn’t going to pretend he hadn’t been in the shoes of the woman who did this to Justin before. The recovery took 4 days and the guy forgot everything he had been doing that night, his memories completely rewritten by ‘Saw’, the friend who helpfully told him exactly what he had been doing before he passed out. There had been no death, no mess to clean up, no damage to his reputation. Everything was fixed with just a bit of pain and a broken sick mind stitched back together. The difference here though was that Giriko had no fucking clue what exactly this bastard had planned, and that it was  _ Justin _ , not just some shmuck that could be tossed away if things got hairy. 

“Giri I’m scared… I don’t want to sleep, it feels like I’ll never wake up again.” Justin’s voice was tiny, sneaking past the covers Giriko had accidentally wrapped up all the way to his nose. It stabbed through his chest like an arrow. Alright. That was more than enough, whoever this was wasn’t going to get away with something as simple as being torn to shreds. Crouching down besides the bed Giriko sighed and rested his head near Justin’s own, looking at how the scythe was sniveling with a strained frown. He looked fucking pathetic, crying like a little kid in such an undiginfied way that Giriko found himself the slightest bit sick. Justin wasn’t supposed to look like this. He was supposed to be as untouchable as he always seemed to be. Rubbing the brat’s bangs back soothingly he sighed.

“I’ll take care of you, I’ll make sure you wake up again and I won’t let anyone near you while you sleep. Just relax and trust me for once.” The unsure noise that came from Justin’s blanket mound said there was almost no chance Justin would pick now to finally put his complete faith in Giriko… but then he finally began relax, his body falling limp so fast he moaned in pain as he finally stopped fighting against the drug trying so hard to pull him under. He looked scared, he clearly was scared, Giriko didn’t blame him all that much, he had seen what that did to people and could imagine it felt like being run over by a semi and having your head rattled around enough that your brain turned to cottage cheese. 

There were a couple strained painful breaths that came shaking out of Justin’s lungs before they finally went steady and the jolting pained twitches began to stop as Justin finally let himself go under. It took a bit, even with the kid letting himself relax he jumped back awake a couple times in fear before losing against the heavy drug and going as limp as a corpse. Giriko felt himself grow tense in the other’s stead. Now that Justin was safely asleep and didn’t need to be comforted through everything there were a million more questions that came up. Mainly how the hell he was going to do this. Not only did Giriko not know who Justin had met, but considering it had been with the academy…

Getting anyone in the school to spill who Justin saw was going to be one hell of a mission, especially if they wanted to know why he suddenly cared about these things or why he couldn’t just ask Justin. He wasn’t going to take the kid to them if he could help it. Justin was fine with him, they didn’t need their help. Giriko had taken care of that guy forever ago through this and while he really wasn’t that concerned whether the man lived or died he  _ had  _ survived. He could get Justin through this, the kid was a Death Scythe anyway there was no way something like this would kill him. At least… Giriko was going to say that. He wasn’t even going to consider the alternative. 

Standing back up with a sigh he stared down at Justin’s sweaty pained face with a frown. Even in his sleep he wasn’t getting a break from this huh… Moving to set the kid in actually amongst the pillows and not just weirdly twisted and flopped in like how he had originally gotten thrown in Giriko felt his brow knot up in frustration. There wasn’t going to be anything he could do to make this better for the kid, his body flushing out the drug was going to hurt and there just wasn’t anyway around it. Giriko was tempted to just leave now and hope the brat was mostly better by the time he got back. He didn’t want to deal with the reality of this all. It’d be annoying as hell and honestly painful to see the kid so pathetically weak. It felt wrong. This all felt wrong. 

Justin didn’t get sick, at least not enough that he stopped moving. He always was pushing himself forward, working despite his health telling him otherwise… for him to be stopping dead like this, crying and admitting he was scared… it was more than just bad. This had to be something worse or at least completely unfelt before to the brat, his reaction wouldn’t make sense otherwise.

As grateful as he was that Justin was asleep right now, both for his own sanity but also so the kid wouldn’t have to deal with the incredible amount of pain he had been in, Giriko found himself wishing that Justin was up just for this one moment… He wanted to see Justin’s blue eyes, even if they were swimming in that pain. He wanted Justin awake to kiss him goodbye, to promise to wait for him and not die before Giriko got back. 

Of course that wasn’t going to happen though, all he could do was steal a kiss from the kid’s dry sour lips, all gross with his suffering, and hope for the best. 

**Author's Note:**

> I name all of these after guardian angels and luckily theres a lot of them so a lot more deaths to be had, I try to go back and forth in these from Giriko being hurt to Justin and then just flip flip flip so everyone gets the content they want, the boy they want whumped whumped and the people who want both get both. This one is probably going to be a lot shorter than Gabriel though bc Giriko isn't a huge planner like Justin lol
> 
> Oh also its a woman thats going to be torn up this time, idk why some people are ok with men being disfigured but draw the line at women but yeah if thats a problem for you this is your warning


End file.
